Stranded
by Keiko-Wolfe
Summary: We were all on the plane when it crashed and only fourteen of us survived, but now we are on a inhabited jungle island with creatures and plants we've never seen before, how many of us will survive this...? Future Sasusaku, Naruhina and KibaOc and possible others. Please review I would like to know what you think .
1. Prologue

A large line of people began to board a large white plane. A wild looking boy was stopped by one of the sercurity guards who looked him over cautiously. The boy ran a hand threw his messy brunette hair and glared at the man searching his bags with feral slit pupils. A pair of red fang markings were tattooed on his tanned cheeks. He was dressed in a pair of casual baggy black combat trousers along with a loose red vest top, a leather cord hanging around his neck holding a white tooth pendant. A large white dog sat beside him, his large head with floppy ears cocked to one side. The man looked at the dog with disgust.  
"I'm sorry sir but that... thing cannot board with you." The boy frowned slightly.  
"Why not? I paid for him!" The boy growled.  
"Then he should be with all the other animals."  
"So you're saying that Silver can't board with me." The man looked over the boys shoulder to see a small girl wearing a yellow straw hat on top of her head, a large silver malamute by her side. The man frowned at the pair of canine owners.  
"That is exactly what I am saying! Now..." The mans eyes widened as the girl stepped into full veiw. Her shaggy white hair cascaded down, just beneath her butt, contrasting with her softlt bronzed skin. She wore a short, pale blue, silk summer dress and no shoes on her feet. A white choker was wrapped around her neck with a tooth pendant hanging from it. She lifted her head revealing a deep jet black eye, her fringe hiding her left one. A small white bandage covered something on the back of the right side of her jaw and a toothy grin spread across her lips, displaying her sharp, elongated canines.  
"Shiro-sama!" The man bowed panically and rose nervously.  
"Now, if you don't mind I will board with both dogs."  
"Of course, hime-sama!" Shiro gestured for the boy to follow as she boarded the plane, the two canines close behind. Before entering first class she turned to the boy and smiled.  
"I'm Shiro!"  
"Inuzuka Kiba, thanks."  
"No problem, if I was seperated from Silver I wouldn't be able to stand it. Just like you and Akamaru!"  
"Yeah... wait how did you know Akamaru's..." Kiba's voice trailed off when the girl some how vanished from his sight. He shook his head and found his seat, Akamaru settling beside him. A girl squealed not to far behind him calling everyones attention.  
The girl was quite tall and had long platinum blonde hair pulled up into a high tail on top of her head. He fringe covered her right baby blue eye. She was dressed in a dark purple tube top with a pair of black booty shorts and matching strappy stillettoes. She dragging another girl behind her.  
"Ino, slow down, the planes not going anywhere for another ten minuets!" The said girls friend complained as she was dragged. Her long bubblegum pink hair and bright apple green eyes made her really stand out against everyone. She was dressed in a cropped white zip up vest and maroon cargo pants and white trainers.  
"Soooo, Sakura! I'm excited! It's our first holiday scince we started medical school!"  
"Greaaat!" The pinkette dragged out sarcastically and accidently tripped on someones foot.  
The owner of the limb looked up slightly annoyed from being awoken from his nap. His dark, almost black, brown hair was pulled up into a spikey high tail and his black eyes showed clear boredem. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt and black cargo pants.  
"Sorry about that, I'm Sakura."  
"Shikamaru..." The boy said lazily and rested his head back on his arms, instantly fallin back to sleep.  
Another boy watched the scene and turned to his comanion and grinned showing two rows of shap pointed teeth. His bluish white hair lay flat against his head and shimmered slightly like water. His shocking amethyst eyes contrasted well. he wore a purple vest with a shark on the front and a pair white skinny jeans.  
"Wow, Juugo did you see how hot that chick was!"  
His companion shook his head, ruffling his spikey copper locks and closed his crimson eyes calmly. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a pair of dark grey trousers.  
"No Suigetsu."  
"Damn, she was smoking!"  
"Good for you..."  
Suigetsu hung his head in defeat. "Never mind." His purple eyes wondered over to another girl that was coming in their direction. Her rusty brown hair was pulled up into twin panda buns, with a fringe that delicatly framed her tanned face. A pair of large brown eyes scanned the seat numbers and settled on the one in front of Suigetsu. She wore a white cheongsam with maroon leggins and white chinese pumps. She took a seat and Suigetsu tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hey I'm Suigetsu, and you are?"  
"Tenten and not interested."  
"Damn, that's a shame."

The plane was about four hours into the flight and Shiro sat on an older boys lap shaking him furiously. His scruffy bright blonde locks shook as the girl attacked him. Amusement overflowed his bright blue eyes and a wide grin broke out on his face. His cheaks were each marked with three whisker like markings. He wore a bright orange t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans with orange converse.  
"Shiro calm down!" The said girl grabbed onto the collar of the boys top. "It was a joke! I didn't loose your medicine!" He slid his hand into his pocket only to frown when he couldn't find anything. "Well, that was some time ago..."  
"Naruto!" The boy nervously turned to the boy who sat next to him.  
He was staring out the window with his deep onyx eyes. His unruley ebony hair spiked up messily at the back. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse.  
"Sasuke, did you pick up her tablets?" The said boy shook his head and the blonde gulped.  
"Hey, mutt what are you doing straddling my cousin?" A red haired girl walked over to their row of seats her crimson eyes hidden behind a pair of black, thick framed glasses. She wore a light purple vest top with a pair of black shorts with purple stillettoes.  
"Punishing him, Karin, what else?"  
A girl stood behind Karin with waist length bleach blonde hair with her fringe pushed back making her bright violet eyes clearly on show. She wore a simple white vest with a short black skirt and black converse.  
"Guren can you take your friend back to her seat, her face is making me feel worse than I already feel!"  
"You little bitc..." She was cut off by an older boy tapping her on the shoulder. His long chocolate brown hair was fastened together at the ends by a leather thong and his pupil-less white eyes gleamed with slight warning. He wore a white button up shirt and black trousers. Karin and Guren returned to their seats and a girl popped her head out from behind the boy.  
Her silky indigo locks fell just past her shoulder blades while her fringe was cut neatly across her forehead. She had the same eyes as the the boy in front of her.  
"Um, I couldn't help but hear that you've lost some medicine..." Her voice was quiet but Shiro picked up every bit of it.  
"Yeah, this idiot was supposed to keep it safe."  
"Well, if it's for travel sickness I have a spare packet, Neji-nii made me pack extra." The said boy sighed at the girls use of words as she took the packet of tablets from her light yellow sundress's pocket and passed it to Shiro who looked at her greatfully.  
"You. Are. An. Angel!" Both Shiro and Naruto commented in unison making the girl blush.  
"I'm Shiro by the way and the ball of sunshine here is Naruto."  
"I'm Hyuga Hinata and this is my cousin Neji."  
"Nice to meet yah!" Shiro looked around with a slightly confused expression on her face. "Have you seen a large white malamute anywhere?"  
"No, sorry."  
"Don't worry she's always wondering off, I'll be back in a minuet." Shiro jumped off of Naruto and walked over to the second class part of the plane, her straw hat pushed back, being held by a thin cord around her neck. She spotted Silver trying to play with the boy she met earlier and couldn't help but smile at the sight.  
"Silver! Come on girl! Leave him..."Shiro was suddenly cut off but a loud bang and her body was suddenly thrown back, the back of her head clashing with something hard.


	2. The Survivers

Shiro sat up quickly, her hand flying to the back of her head as a burst of pain tore through it. She removed her hand and it came away skicky with a dark red liquid. She cursed under her breath and patted the dirt ground for her hat. She found it and placed it on her head, then examined her suroundings. She was beneath a large tree with many thick vine hanging down from it. Scraps of metal were scattered every where and she stood up and brought her hand up to her mouth and whistled loudly. From within a bush Silver burst out and ran to the girls side.  
"Hey Silver. You alright?" The dog barked in confirmation and Shiro wiped her hand clean on the bottom of her dress, before petting her dog. "Now let's go find if anyone else survived, because from the looks of it the plane crashed."  
She walked closer to the main bulk of wreckage and found the shell of the plane.  
"How the bloody hell did I get over there?" She glanced over to where she just was and a pair of yellow eyes peered at her from behind some bushes. Shiro smiled and nodded in thanks to the animal, whatever it was and turned back to the plane. "Silver go search the plane for survivers and signal me when you find one." The malamute hurried into the first class side of the plane and Shiro climbed into the second class place. She heared a yanking of a seat belt and the whimper of a dog and ran to the source of the noise. Kiba sat in his seat covered in several cuts and bruises, pulling at his seat belt. Akamaru was being slightly crushed by the seats in front beside him.  
"Kiba, lean back!" Kiba looked up and noticed Shiro. He did as he was told and Shiro climbed over him. She pushed the seat off the dog and scooped her arms beneath the large dogs stomach helping him stand. She and Akamaru slowly climbed over Kiba.  
"Thanks, Shiro, was it?"  
"Yeah, now to get you out..." Shiro looked at the seatbelt and sighed. She dissappeared for a second and returned with a sharp shard of glass. She sliced the belt off Kiba and dropped the glass, now covered in blood from her hand.  
"Thanks again... are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just a small cut." She once again wiped her hands on her dress and turned to look at the rest of the plane. "Could you give us a hand and help me look for survivers?"  
"Sure, Akamaru, lets go!"

After a while, Sakura and Ino had joined them, as well as Tenten, Juugo, Suigetsu and Shikamaru, who everyone thought was dead at first until he started snoring. Silver howled from the first class department and the group rushed over to find, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Guren and an unconcious Karin.  
"Is this everyone we could find?" Shiro asked Shiro and the dog nodded and the girl sighed in slight relief. "Well at least that means less people to feed..." She glanced at Karin and frowned. "But do we have to bring her? She'll just be dead weight!" Naruto chuckled.  
"Sorry Shiro, as much as I want to get rid of her, she is my cousin."  
"Fine but there is no way I'm going to carry her. You and Sasuke can do that." Sasuke glared at the small white haired girl. "She is your fiance! Arranged or not she is still your responsibility!"  
"Whatever..." Shiro smirked in triumph and turned to everyone else.  
"Well I suppose we better get out of here, I have a feeling that this place isn't very safe and it'll be best to get out of here by night fall!"  
"But what about all of our stuff?" Ino bought up.  
"Well, if you haven't noticed that the place where all of our lugage was kept doesnt seem to be accessible." She pointed to the under side of the plane that was burried beneath the jungle floor. "And when I went into the kitchen it was impossible to get to the food as it already had been scavanged by animal before I got there."  
"Ahh..."  
"Well we better get going then." Sakura called out and began to lead the way. Naruto hefted up his cousin and followed along with the rest of the group.


	3. Fish brains

Sakura's POV

We had been walking for what I can only assume was a few hours, and everyone was already tired. To say I was surprised by some of the members of our group would be an understatement. I had already had a full blown conversation with the fourth Hokage's son, Naruto, whose cousin Karin was still unconsious. I was beginning to agree with Shiro, who by the way is the Uchiha Sasuke's adopted younger sister, that Karin was dead weight. But the red head was Sasuke's fiance and we had to bring her with us. I also spoke to Hinata who is the heiress to the famous and powerful Hyuga clan. She's shy but we seem to get along well. It's nice to talk to someone quiet unlike Ino who shouts in my ear twenty four seven.  
I heard a dull thud from beside me followed by Kiba shouting out Shiro's name. I turned around to see the girl unconcious on the floor. Apparantly her hat had been hidding a deep laceration on the back of her head. I could see from all the blood that had stained her once white hair. I rushed over to her and quickly checked all her vitals. Sasuke was beside me in a few seconds. He seemed to know what I was doing and let me be.  
"She has lost quite a bit of blood. I assume that's what made her collapse." I noticed Sasuke grab a small packet of plasma pill from his pocket and quickly tried to make the girl swallow it. She wouldn't. "Pass it here!" He put the tablet in my hand. "I am going to need some water or this will be quite disqusting..." Suigetsu pulled a bottle of water off his belt and passed it over to me. I quickly filled my mouth with some water and pushed the pill in with it. I lent down and pushed my lips onto the unconsious girls, pushing the water and pill into her mouth making sure she swallowed it before pulling back. The girl began coughing and her eyes flickered open. "Shiro how do you feel?"  
"Like a bloody hipocrit thats how." I looked at her confused as she pushed herself up shakingly. "But atleast I woke up before the bitch." I suddenly understood what she was talking about and chuckled.  
"You have a point, do you mind if I take a look at your eyes?"  
"No problem..." I examined her right eye first and everything seemed normal. I then pushed her fringe out of the way of her left eye and gasped at what I saw. Her eye was completely different form her other one. It was the most enchanting shade of red I had ever seen. Other that it's unusualness it looked fine so I pulled back and nodded to her. Her dog Silver came to her side and helped the girl up.  
"I hear water..." Shiro suddenly came out with and Kiba came over to her side and closed his eyes to listen.  
"So do I."  
"If we can get to a source of water then we can try to set up a camp there. We can also try to catch some fish and make a fire so we can eat." Tenten said and we all nodded in agreement.  
"Kiba and I will lead the way..." Shiro said but was stopped when Kiba suddenly lifted her up bridal style.  
"Seeing as you have better ears than me you can point the way and I'll carry." The girl blushed slightly but nodded and pointed in the direction. Kiba began walking with both dogs, Akamaru and Silver by his side.  
I followed walking beside Sasuke, who strangely started a conversation with me.  
"Thanks for helping her..."  
"No problem, It's my job."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am supposed to be graduating from medical school next month."  
"Really, how old are you?"  
"Nineteen, but I've been studying under the fifth hokage since I was twelve. I am kinda considered to be a medical prodigy."  
"Ahh."  
"So, why do you have plasma pills in your pocket? Can't you only get them if a doctor gives you them?"  
"My sister is reckless and has phases where she phases out and doesn't exactlly feel pain. She doesn't think and looses quite a lot of blood."  
"Ahh." I looked up at the Uchiha and smiled. "Well, I'll help out whenever she does anything reckless."  
"Thanks"  
"No problem."  
Kiba stopped at a clearing. The trees made a canopy above and a large waterfall crashed down into the large lake beneath it. A small island was positioned in the center of the lake.  
"Wow, this place is beautiful!" I couldn't help but exclaim. The water shone like diamonds and was the clearest I've ever seen. Large red fish swam in the deeper parts.  
I looked over to Kiba who placed Shiro down next to the water. She was on all fours and cupped the water in her hands she cautiously tasted it and smiled afterwards.  
"It's fresh and clean! I think we should make a camp here!" She chuckled and every one dropped to the floor. "And seeing as it looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while, if not the rest of our lives we should make a few shelters, weapons and what not!"  
"How can you be so calm?! We are stuck in a jungle, with no civilisation or electrisity!" Guren suddenly burst out with and Shiro laughed.  
"You forget Guren, I was raised in the wild, this place is like home to me. And we can become a civilisation and electrisity isn't that important when you know other ways to survive."  
"When Karin wakes up she'll know what to do! She always knows."  
"Alright little sheep, just follow her as usual."  
I looked at Shiro who looked like a massive weight had been lifted off her chest. She really did look at home here.  
"S-Shiro, do you really t-think that we'll be s-stuck here for that l-long?"  
Hinata stuttered out.  
"Yep. By the looks of it this place is uninhabited by humans, accept from us and we only found it by chance. I doubt anyone will be able to find this jungle, which I think is an island by the way, let alone us."  
I looked at the Hyuga heiress, she also looked to have a large weight lifted off her chest aswell. I have a feeling she will loose her shyness quickly and become good friends with Shiro very soon.  
"Anyway, I thick we should start a fire soon, I think the nights will be a far lot colder that the days. I am gonna go catch some fish." Shiro grinned and stripped from her summerdress revealing a white bikini. Her left side of her waist was marked by four scratch like scars. She removed the bandage from the back of her jaw and revealed three scratch like scars that were very simular to the ones on her side. She seemed to have regained her strength back.  
"How are you going to catch some fish?" I asked curiously.  
"How I was raised to!" She launched herself into the water before I could say anything else, followed soon after by her dog Silver.

After a while Tenten, Ino and I had gone off to go collect some fire wood and came back to see three giant fish in Sasuke's arms. They all seemed to be missing the tops of their heads and Shiro was sat munching on something I really didn't want to know what it was but Ino asked.  
"What are you eating?"  
"The fishes brains!"  
"Ewww!"  
"They are the most nutrious part of the fish..." Tenten said as she walked passed me and a gagging Ino to have Shiro pass her a clump of the organ. The brunette chewwed and swallowed it and I couldn't help but shiver. Raw food wasn't my kind of food.


	4. Awake

Shiro sat poking Karin's head with a stick she had found randomly lying about. Night had already passed and the red head was just getting in the way now. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto all began to work on building a shelter whilst Suigetsu, Tenten, Neji, Juugo and Guren went to catch fish and Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and the dogs had gone to make a water system so they didn't drink the water the bathed in. Shiro was left on wake up duty.  
"Come on bitch wake up." She poked the girl on the cheek. "I would rather be out helping people to collect food right now." She poked the girl harder. "But you proberly wouldn't eat the food any way because you are an annoying cow who happens to be a vegetarian. Why couldn't you be like Guren and be a peskitarian, whatever the word is..." She pushed the stick harder into the girls face, accidently slipping, leaving a bloody scratch. "Opps, I made an improvement!" The red head still didn't wake. "Oh for flying fish sake wake up woman!" Shiro threw the stick at the older girl and grabbed the girls legs, pulling her towards the lake. "Why the hell did they put me on wake up duty when they know I absolutly hate you! They might as well of been signing your death scentence!" Shiro manage to throw the girl into the lake and just stood there with a smirk on her face. "Well it's time to either wake up or drown! Ahh damn you chose the first option!" Karin began to sputter and splash around as she finally woke up from her peacefull sleep. Shiro wore a look of absolut devistation.  
The red head pulled her self out of the water and glared up at the sixteen year old. "What the hell? Where am I?"  
"In the middle of a jungle..."  
"What! Why?!" The girl shreiked and Shiro winced slightly.  
"Because the plane crashed..."  
"What?!"  
"The plane crashed!"  
"What?!" The eighteen year olf shrieked again.  
"The. Plane. Crashed!"  
"What?!"  
"This is the bloody last time I am saying it! The frickin plane crashed! God woman!"  
"No! Thats impossible! I am dreaming right now and when I wake up I will be in the hotel."  
"I wish this was a dream as I don't want to be stranded with a bloody bimbo like yourself!"  
"NO! I am supposed to be in Rome getting ready for my marrage to my darling Sasuke!"  
"Whatever you say, I give up talking to you..."  
"Wait where is my darling Sasuke anyway?"  
"Away from you..."  
"Oh there he is!" Karin spotted Sasuke and stood up. She brushed herself off and ran over to him in her surprisingly unbroken stillettoes. Ino's had broken during the crash. "Sasuke-kun! How awefull is this?! We are missing our weddind..." she stopped when she saw Sasuke and Sakura talking and laughing together and turned red with rage. Shiro noticed the red head's face redden and she couldn't help but smirk.  
"Oh, Itachi-nii I wish you were here to see this..." The white haired girl chucked to herself and sat down to watch the show.

Karin stormed over to Sakura and pushed her out of the way, making her land on part of the shelters frame braking it. Karin then pushed out her chest and stuck out her butt as she tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. he turned arounf and a frown suddenly marked his brow.  
"Sasuke-kun! I missed you soo much!" She jumped on the poor boy and pressed herself against him tightly. "What are we going to do about our wedding?" She whinned in a high pitched voice and Sasuke pushed her off of him with an annoyed expression then turned to Sakura and helped her up. Karin fumed. "What do you think you are doing Sasuke?!"  
"Helping the girl you pushed over."  
"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke with a faint blush across her cheeks which Karin did not fail to notice.  
"You bitch!" She slapped Sakura across the face, hard! "How dare you try to steal my Sasuke-kun away from me!" Sakura stared at her blankly and looked up to Sasuke who had a look of anger across his perfect face. Karin went to slap Sakura again but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist, Sasuke's hand.  
"What's the meaning of this Sasuke-kun, my darling?"  
"I am not yours and the engagment is off."  
"What?!" The girl screeched and Sasuke caught a glimpse of Shiro collapsing to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter not to far away. "This is all her fault!"  
"Don't blame it on Sakura, Karin! Our marrage was arranged by our fathers. I've never wanted you."  
"But, but..."  
"But nothing Karin. Either help or go sulk somewhere I can't hear you!" Sasuke turned away from the girl and looked at Sakura's red cheek. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just a bit shocked. I heard she was a bitch but I didn't think it was that bad..."  
"Yeah, just wait until she finds out what's for dinner..."  
"Oh god..." Sakura chuckled and Sasuke smirked all the while Shiro was gasping for breath from laughing too much.


	5. The Plot

I covered my ears as a high pitch squeal erupted from someone sat around the camp fire. I turned to see Karin standing up with chunks of meat and fish scattered about her. I placed my own leaf to the side and walked over to pick up the food only to batted away by the red head who glared at me from behind her glasses, that surprising were'nt broken.  
"What do you think you're doing Hyuga?!"  
"I-I was j-j-just picking up the food s-so it wouldnt a-attract any p-p-predators..." I managed to stutter out, much to my own annoyance. Why am I so fricking shy?  
"Well I threw it on the floor for a reason so leave it!"  
"W-well everyone s-spent ages c-catching the food so it's b-best not to w-waste it..."  
"I don't care! I won't let anyone pick it up until I am given some respect and some proper food!"  
I don't know what it was but something began to stir within me and I was getting annoyed. Very annoyed.  
"But it's d-dangerous..."  
"As I said, I don't care! And what's with that stupid stutter of yours, can't you speak normally." Thats it. I snapped. I took a step forward to the red haired girl and pushed her up against and nearby tree.  
"Listen hear Karin. You may be a model in the real world and have everything done for you but here you are everyone's equal! I dont care what you have to say but put everyone in danger again and we will go on a nice walk and you won't come back and I will say it was all an accident. Not that anyone but Guren would care anyway. Ever scince you woke up all you've been doing is making noise and causing trouble. Oh and having a stutter isn't a bad thing, but being a hardcore bitch is!"  
I released her and my cheeks felt flushed with anger and a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with Naruto who grinned at me cheekily. The anger was instantly replace with admiration and I felt my face get hotter and y body suddenly felt flustered.  
"Good one Hinata. I was getting sick and tierd of her constant complaining and if you do go for that walk, be sure to bring me along with ya."  
"Y-you h-heard that?" Ergancy suddely flooded through my body.  
"Yeah, haha, oh and would you like to help me with the shelter again tommorow?"  
"S-sure." My head suddenly felt like it was in the clouds and I knew I had feinted.

"Hinata... Hinata... Wait why am I on wake up duty again. I did it yesterday too, although I don't mind the company this time... I bet it's because I am the youngest one here! And the smallest! I bet they are all agest and sizest!" I slowly woke up to the ramblings of the camps one and only Shiro. I couldn't help but chuckled at what she was saying. I sat up and she was instantly by my side, a smile on her cute face. "Hey you're finaly awake! You suddenly feinted on us and slept through the whole night!"  
"Did I?"  
"Yeah, haha and as you may of heard, I got put on wake up duty. Here take this..." She passed me what looked to be half of a melon filled with a yellowish liquid. I sipped at the liquid and a rich, sweet flavour rushed over my taste buds and I instanly drank the rest. "Where did you get this from?"  
"Well this morning when everyone was asleep I went for a walk and found a large group of trees with loads of these melons on it. I managed to get one down and I cracked it in half and it was filled with those juices and a stone, which I kept by the way, so I tried then and the flavour was so amazing I drank it all. Eat some of it's flesh..." I did as I was told as she explained and the fleah of the fruit tasted even better than the juice. "I then ate the flesh and was like wow so I got another one down and brought it back to camp with me and hid it so no one would find it. This can be our little secret, yes?"  
I nodded and smiled. There was something about Shiro that I couldn't help but love and feel comfortable around.  
"Okay... Oh I'm supposed to be helping Naruto with building the shelter..." Shiro shook her head and grinned.  
"I asked him if I could steal you for the day on the condition you are his for the next nine days. I agreed of course because I can see you have a thing for him."  
I knew my cheeks had flushed red because her grin grew wider.  
"H-how d-did you k-know?"  
"Awe damn your stutter came back! And I knew because you turned into a tomato yesterday, right before you feinted."  
I smiled shyly.  
"I-is..." I swallowed deeply, as if to try and push my stutter into my stomach. "Is it that obvious?"  
"Just a tad, but don't worry about Naruto he is oblivious to everything unless you tell him face to face."  
"Ahh..."  
"Well, let's stop talking about Naruto and let's go explore some!" Shiro jumped to her feet, pulling me up with her and a twig snapped a little way behind her. Her head whiped around to the sorce of the sound where the girl Guren stood.  
"Um, would it be alright if I come with you two?"  
Shiro's shoulders dropped and a long sigh came from her but she nodded.

We were a few hours away from camp when Shiro stopped suddenly and looked up. My gaze soon followed and a large egale swooped down and perched on a branch in front of us. It was almost the same as a golden egale except from the long line of bright blue feathers trailing down the middle of it's back. It stared at us with entracing blue eyes. In the relection Guren stood behind Shiro with a sharp rock raised above her head. Both Shiro and I turned around instantly. As Guren swung the rock down a large creature jumped out of the brush and sunk it's unbelievably large teeth into her throat. I jumped back and squealed slightly but Shiro didn't even flinch. Instead a smirk ghosted her lips in a sinister way. I looked back at the creature to see it was a very large feline, some type of wild cat.  
Shiro walked over to the creature that now stood over Gurens body. She looked at it, amazment covering her face.  
"I thought sabre tooths where extinct?" The feline seemed to chuff in reply. "Anyway thanks for saving me..." She cocked her head to the side as if listening to exactly what the felines growl was saying. "Kiro." She turned to me and gestured for me to come over. I couldn't help but do as I was told. "Hinata, Guren was behind the crash of the plane. Her family owns the airport we boarded the plane and she was hired to kill both Hyuga and Uchiha heirs." My eyes widened considerably. "In order to do this she put the lives of many others in danger and put some exposives inside the planes engines. She went after me because I am not only Sasuske's adoptive sister but also his body guard." Everything suddenly made sense to me but I didn't understand how. It was definatly no coincidense that when both Hyuga and Uchiha heir where on the same plane when it crashed. It was planned. "You have to keep this secret okay?"  
"What part?"  
"The plot but not her death, you can say she tried to attack me and this big soft saved me. His names Kiro by the way."  
"O-okay!"


	6. Scorpian

Nine days had already passed and Shiro was sat in a tree, spying down on a three of the crash survivers, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. Her dress was now just rags covering the important parts of her body, keeping her decent. She chewed on a bit of raw meat she had obtained earlier.  
"What are we supposed to do Karin? Guren failed to get rid of her. She is like a bloody hawk and Hinata and Sasuke are always being watched by her!"  
"We have to do something!"  
"If I remember you also failed your part. Sasuke called off the wedding."  
"Shut up Suigetsu! Juugo you'll have to get rid of the runt! I'll get close to Sasuke again and if that stupid pinky keeps on clinging to him I'll get rid of her."  
"I don't think what we are doing is right..."  
"Just do it!" The red head commanded.  
"And what am I supposed to do?" Karin smirked.  
"Take care of the mutt she loves so much."  
"Her dog?"  
"No Kiba!"  
Shiro glared down at the older girl and silently climbed higher into the tree. She had gotten all of the information she needed and headed back towards camp through the trees. She jumped down inbetween Hinata and Naruto who both jumped at her sudden arrival.  
"What the hell Shiro, where have you been?" Naruto began. "You're supposed to helping us with building the shelter!"  
"Sorry I accidently fell asleep in a tree, and only woke up a few minuets ago. Where do you want me do work?"  
The shelter was almost finished now, all that needed to be done was making the walls thicker and giving it a floor so they would have something more comfortable to sit on.  
"Shiro, can you start working on the floor?"  
"Sure Hina... Naruto don't move!" The boy froze and his eyes followed to where the girl was looking. A giant, and I mean giant scorpian peered at the through the underbrush.  
"Holy shit! Look at the size of that thing! It's bigger than Silver!"  
"Hinata come closer to me, and go tell the others giant scorpians have been added to our dangerous animals list." Hinata slowly moved towards the girl and quickly sprinted off once she was passed.  
"So Shiro what are we going to do."  
"Nothing that will get you stung, we need something to scare it off with... Fire! Whatever you do Naruto don't make any sudden movements." She quickly ran off and grabbed a stick. She pulled off the top half of her dress, leaving her torso in only her bra, and tore it into strips. She wrapped the fabric around a branch and grabbed two stones from next to their fire pit. She struck them together a few times and the fabric ignited as a spark landed on it. She chucked the stones back to where she got them from and began to gently blow on the small fire until it devoured the whole top of the stick. She ran back to Naruto and passed him the flaming stick.  
"Wave it at the scorpian! He should be sensitive to the lignt." Naruto did as he was told and the scorpian hissed at him, scuttling back slightly. Shiro whisteled and Kiro came running towards her with Silver at his side. His presence was enough to make the creature go running. Naruto dropped to the floor and wiped some sweat from across his forehead.  
"I think the shelter would be best up higher." Shiro nodded in agreement and sat down in between the two large mammals.  
"I couldn't agree more, so far we've encoutered a sabre, a weird bird that turns deadly at night..." Shiro shivered at the memory of the other night where the bird she and Hinata had encountered savagly attacked the camp at night. "And now a giant scorpian! Some of the things I have seen either should be extinct in this day and age or are evolved far beyond our time. This island is well and truley messes up!"  
"You got that right."  
"We'll have to keep touches handy from now on..."  
"Ahhh..."


End file.
